


Outside the Bar

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [20]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Spanking, Spitroasting, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei has one dirty pleasure, and it's public sex. When it comes to the best places to have it, the bar that gets frequented by other sexual deviants is one of his favorites.
Relationships: Chuu'un/Ren Koumei
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Outside the Bar

Koumei pressed himself against the concrete wall next to the bar's dumpster. It was a popular place for patrons to come out for sex or a blowjob, which made it the perfect place for  _ this _ , his greatest guilty pleasure. Chuu'un slammed his lips against his, making Koumei moan.

"Chuu'un, feels so good~" He kissed back softly, tenderly, drawing it out. Chuu'un understood and gradually deepened the kiss, curling his fingers into Koumei's shirt. Koumei tangled his hands into Chuu'un's hair and pulled.

"Ahh~ Master..." Chuu'un moaned and slipped his tongue into Koumei's mouth, exploring every inch of it, dancing with his tongue, licking and lathing. They parted, a single strand connecting their mouths. The flash of a camera went off and someone muttered about how hot it was. Koumei felt himself getting hard quickly.

"You want them to stay?" Chuu'un whispered. Koumei moaned and nodded.

"Come on over~ Keep taking photos~" Koumei said. Chuu'un kissed him again, making sure to hide his face. The photographer grinned with lust and came closer.

"Don't post those anywhere, this is a special treat just for you~" he said, once their peeper had approached. Chuu'un slid his hands up Koumei's shirt, took it off, then took off his own tie and used it to blindfold him. Every move brought another flash, every flash made him harder as he was watched in such a shameful position.

Chuu'un kissed down his neck and bit down, sucking on the flesh and leaving marks all across his skin. "Ah~"

"Hhn~" Koumei moaned and pushed his hands under Chuu'un's shirt to claw into his back. Chuu'un motioned for the camera to take a photo of his nipple.

"Tape this next bit," he said. He began sucking on Koumei's nipple and played with the other. Koumei keened softly, choking off his voice to keep from being caught. His chest pushed into Chuu'un's mouth.

"Fuck, this guy's a total perv, huh? His body's so erotic~"

Koumei keened again and bucked. Chuu'un chuckled and bit his nipple, getting him to yelp in pleasure. He sucked on the other nipple as his hands rubbed Koumei's stomach.

"Ahh~ Feels so good, it feels incredible, your  _ hands~ _ "

"Kneel," Chuu'un said, taking his hands and mouth away. Koumei fell to his knees and reached to prop himself up as Chuu'un undid the fly on his pants and freed his cock.

"Steady," he said, waving it in front of Koumei's face. Koumei smelled it and moaned as the flash went off again.

"Turn up the camera's shutter noise. Let him really know he's being watched." The peep did so.

"Open your mouth, now." Koumei opened it and felt the tip enter his mouth. He shook with anticipation, wanting to suck it.

"Kiss." He kissed it. "Lick." He licked it and moaned, then got a light slap.

"I didn't tell you to moan," Chuu'un said. Koumei kept his mouth obediently open. "Lick." He licked it, this time holding back his moans as the taste entered his mouth. Chuu'un smiled.

"Good boy." He pet Koumei. "Suck it well, and moan as you please."

Koumei stroked it with one hand and sucked on the tip, licking and lathing the head. He opened his mouth and swirled the head with his tongue lewdly, listening to the camera shutter and moaning. Then he started taking it in inch by inch, filling his mouth. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard on Chuu'un cock.

Chuu'un grabbed him by the hair and led him through a few strokes. Then he facefucked him roughly, making Koumei moan loudly on him. The peep recorded it as it happened, his own cock hard.

"Hey," Chuu'un said, pausing at the base. He tapped Koumei's head twice. "You want a second cock on you?" He pulled Koumei off. Koumei made a wet pop as he came off his cock.

"Ahh~ Yes, I want more cocks~"

"Feel free to join in. Just remember not to distribute this. Otherwise we'll have to get involved."

The peep nodded as Chuu'un pulled Koumei's pants down and spanked him. Koumei moaned. He pulled his own cock out and slapped it against Koumei's cheek.

"What a cute redhead. You like taking cock in your mouth?"

"Yes~" Koumei opened his mouth as Chuu'un spanked him again. All three of them kneeled on the ground. The new cock entered Koumei's mouth, filling it with new dimensions. He started sucking like before as Chuu'un started fingering him and stroking his prostate.

"Ohhh~" Koumei sucked harder, moaning more and more as Chuu'un forced his hole open wider and inserted a second finger, quickly adding the third. Peep moaned and started face fucking Koumei, impressed at the skill as Koumei flattened his tongue against the bottom and sucked on the way up.

"You're a little slut, aren't you?"

"Mhmm~"

"Such a good little slut, sucking my cock like it's your favorite thing in the world."

Chuu'un chuckled and finished prepping Koumei. "You ready to get spitroasted?" Koumei moaned in response and shook his ass.

Peep took photos of him sucking cock as Chuu'un lubed and lined himself up. The shutter went off as Chuu'un entered and made Koumei moan loudly. Peep gave him control through it until Chuu'un sheathed himself fully.

"Ready?" he asked, spanking Koumei again. Koumei moved his hips back and kept sucking.

"Alright, match my pace. Let's fuck him together~" Chuu'un said to Peep. He started thrusting at a slow pace. Peep took over and facefucked Koumei at the same pace, speeding up gradually.

Koumei moaned on their cocks, licking and lathing, slamming his hips back. Tears pricked his eyes. They fucked him for several minutes, Chuu'un spanking him on occasion as his cock was fully neglected.

"Smack your hand on the ground once for yes and twice for no. Do you want to cum from your ass?" One smack.

"From your cock?" One smack.

"And do you want my cum inside your ass?" One smack.

"Do you want his cum on your face?" Two smacks. "In your mouth?" One smack.

"He wants to drink your cum. Congratulations," Chuu'un said. The peeper smirked.

They fucked Koumei awhile more. Chuu'un wrapped his hand around his cock and milked him. Once they were ready to cum, he told Koumei to release.

"Ahhhh~!" Koumei came onto the ground. Chuu'un and Peep came inside him. Peep got a photo of the cum in his mouth.

"Good boy. You were a very good boy today," Chuu'un said, petting him. He stroked his spine, making Koumei arch as he swallowed the cum in his mouth, loving the taste.

Chuu'un got him wiped down and cleaned up quickly. Peep thanked them and left. Koumei took the blindfold off and handed it back to Chuu'un, who tied his tie again.

Once their pants were on, they left the spot. Koumei felt the cum leaking out of his ass as they walked home.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment, i also got hot from this.


End file.
